


Burning [Lucifer]

by lover_of_the_rain



Series: Burning, A Lucifer Fanfiction Mini Series [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Careful the sun is alive, Childhood Trauma, Chuldhood Abuse, Depressed Lucifer, Found Family, Gen, He still is but that is beside the point, I mean honestly it is LITERALLY cannon, I think that's it? - Freeform, Lucifer created the first sentient creature, Lucifer deserves all the love, Lucifer was a child at the time, Lucifer's Fall, Multi-Ship set up, Quesion Mark?, Sad Lucifer, Sadness, Stress, Trauma, cause let's be honest, fight, friends are family, scared lucifer, work related stress, you can fight me on this, yup Lucifer is a poly babe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 11:56:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17559944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_of_the_rain/pseuds/lover_of_the_rain
Summary: Not too long after Chloe and Lucifer have a major falling out, Chloe gets a little tipsy and proceeds to make the best mistake of her life.Or, where Chloe stumbles across a scene she isn't supposed to see.





	Burning [Lucifer]

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This little fic idea changed a lot over time, and is one of my favorite, and the only one over 2k words that I've ever actually finished.
> 
> I'd really apprecite feedback - positive things and constructive criticism only, please; this means no hate comment! - because I worked pretty hard on it. It was indeed beta read (another first, lookie there!) and I truly thank them for helping so much!
> 
> I could not have finished this fic without them! So, without further ado, here is Burning!

It began on a gentle summer day, the seventh of August, when the breeze was whipping long blonde strands of hair across their owner’s face furiously. Lucifer and Chloe were coasting down the road in a shiny sports car, Lucifer laughing as they sped down the road, him behind the wheel. Chloe, naturally, was screaming.

 

“Lucifer, I swear to God if you don’t slow down, I’ll-” Chloe yelled. Lucifer frowned and hit the brake to slow them down. Chloe jerked forward.

 

“No need to bring dear old Dad into the equation, Detective. Honestly, why I try to bring some light into your life, I have no idea.”

 

Chloe smiled, anger dissipating into amusement. “Ah, I get it. Because you’re the Lightbringer?”

 

Lucifer turned his head minutely to face her and smiled an odd mixture of fond and bitter. “While that was my favorite accomplishment, love, I really prefer you to not call me that ever again. It’s usually tacked onto my, er, middle name of sorts. Not my favorite thing to be called, as I’m sure you can understand?” He never did understand the stipulation of middle names. An odd thing, surely, but it compelled the same reaction as the name Samael.

 

Chloe frowned in confusion. “You don’t have a middle name, though? You forget I’ve checked your records countless times, Lucifer,” she complained.

 

“Well it isn’t so much a middle name as a forgotten one. Same reaction, anyway. I hate it,” Lucifer growled. He didn’t sound angry, but hurt, and Chloe rested a heavy hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

 

The rest of the ride was silent, and when they arrived Lucifer quickly stumbled out of the car, watching his back carefully. Chloe bunched her eyebrows together in confusion at his reaction and sighed, letting her shoulders slump down.

 

She climbed out and followed him into the house. Grimacing at the sight of the crime scene, she felt the need to hold back vomit. The man - a cop, and the father of seven children - was laying on the ground, bloody and torn to pieces.

 

Lucifer cracked a grin. “Looks like little Cerberus got a hold of Mister Smith, Detective. Precious little hellhound never could tell the difference between roughing someone up and turning them into mince-meat,” he said, not quite stifling the laugh that accompanied the horrific joke.

 

She grabbed the talk man by his tie and yanked his face down to her level. “Oh, Detective, never knew you had it in you,” he remarked, a lecherous grin running wild amok his features. She growled and pushed him away angrily. She figured she should have expected that from him, but still she was angry.

 

“It's not funny, Lucifer. It could be Dan, me,” she said, pausing. “You. Anyone of us. This isn't funny.”

 

He furrowed his brows and turned away. His eyes fell on something she couldn’t see. He shivered and turned back to face her, quiet as Ella examined the crime scene with her watchful eye.

 

The never-ending jokes, surprise surprise, didn't end the whole day. It annoyed Chloe very much when he did that on regular cases, much less ones that hit so close to home. By the end of the day Chloe found herself absolutely disgusted and fed up with Lucifer's….Luciferness.

 

That's what left Chloe standing outside of Lux reluctantly. “Ms. Decker, please come in or out. With all due respect, you're holding up the line,” the bouncer said, smiling softly. Was it that obvious she was in a dilemma?

 

She frowned and turned to look back at the winding line of waiting customers and sighed. “Of course, William,” she said, stepping into the club, habit made her final decision.

 

She was nervous, but not so that she wanted to keep hearing mince-meat and hellhound jokes about another cop, when she could so easily be in the same situation one day. She frowned and stepped back into the elevator to visit Lucifer's penthouse.

 

When the doors opened, an almost angelic sound filled Chloe's ears. Lucifer sat at the piano, eyes closed as his trained fingers wove a gorgeous, emotional melody. It was filled with dramatic sounds and pitches, huge highs and dipping lows. She closed her eyes, sitting down on his couch and listening to him play. Suddenly, there was a desperate tone to the music.

 

It slowly took control of the melody until that haunting melody was all that remained, and Chloe's eyes filled with tears. She sniffled, startling Lucifer out of playing. He whipped his head around, but relaxed when he saw it was only Chloe.

 

“Oh! Detective, dear, careful. I thought you were someone else,” he purred, winking. Though, it was easy to see past this facade - he was scared. Perhaps of whoever he seemed to be expecting? She wasn't sure, but he kept glancing around the room with fear in his eyes.

 

“What was that piece called? It's beautiful,” she asked, eager to know so she could look it up and listen to it again.

 

“An original,” he replied simply. “Called the Fall of Light. Not to toot my own horn, but it inspired Mozart and Beethoven themselves. It's one of my longer pieces, but it's still only fourteen hours.”

 

Chloe's shoulders and hopes fell. Of course it was an original. She wanted to listen to it again, but she worried that after this, Lucifer wouldn't want to even look at her, much less play her an original piece.

 

She frowned. “Well, anyway, I came to ask if you'd be a little more professional at crime scenes. No more jokes, no more flirting. Stuff like that,” she said, with a frown.

 

Lucifer raised an eyebrow. “I do it in your best interests, dear Detective. It can't be healthy, being so serious all the bloody time. The jokes are only an attempt to make light of a horrific situation, I swear it. I mean no harm towards anyone, the dead or the living.”

 

Chloe groaned. “It's  _ not _ normal though, Lucifer! People, normal  _ people _ , don't make jokes about murder victim's corpses! It's disrespectful and inhumane!” She cried, anger filling her quickly and without warning.

 

He switched the raised eyebrows, and sipped his vodka loudly. “I'm not people, Chloe. It'd do you well to remember that next time,” he said quietly, looking pointedly at her. He got a faraway look in his eye and he stood, filling his cup up again and avoiding the corner of the room with his eyes.

 

“Not this stupid Devil thing again,” Chloe growled. “I'm sick and tired of it! You aren't the Devil, Lucifer! Stop lying to yourself, Lucifer, and look at what this is doing to our partnership. Please!”

 

Lucifer frowned at her, seeming hurt by Chloe's words. She was so angry she just didn't care. “But I'm not lying, to you or myself. I am the Devil, Chloe. Please believe me,” he pleaded quietly, eyeing something invisible. Chloe looked where he was looking and found empty air.

 

His remarks and gaze only added fuel to the fire, and Chloe swore she saw red. “If you can't be serious, don't come to work. In fact, don't come back until you've dropped the whole Devil thing. I don't want to see you until then,” she yelled.

 

Lucifer gripped the bottle of vodka and lifted it to his lips, guzzling half the bottle in one go. His eyes never left the space, and he looked...tormented, to put it simply.

 

“I need space,” she finished with a whisper, already on her way to the elevator to leave.

 

“Well, Detective, space you have,” Lucifer whispered after her. She turned and for a brief moment before the elevator doors closed, she could have sworn he was crying.

 

The first few days had been quiet and peaceful. Chloe was sure they were close to catching the killer, and without Lucifer's distractions and jokes, her anxiety about being next was quieted.

 

It was the end of August 11th when Chloe settled into her sofa with a glass of white wine to celebrate catching the murderer. She wouldn't admit it, but she kind of missed Lucifer. The note on the fridge explained Maze and Trixie's absence; apparently, they were going to go watch the sunset on the beach.

 

Chloe stifled a laugh, wondering how in the hell Trixie had managed that one. She took a big drink of the wine and sighed into her glass.

 

These past few days, her mind had wondered on Lucifer. True to his word as always, he hadn't so much as whispered in her direction. It was appreciated during cases, but it times like these - when she wanted a friend rather than a partner - it was very lonely without him.

 

Her phone pinged, and she checked her messages. Nothing. The noise played again, and she frowned. The noise was close, and when it pinged again, she felt it vibrate beneath her butt.

 

It was Maze's phone. Tipsy and more than curious, Chloe tried to open the phone. She guessed the password on the first try,  _ Lucifer _ . She frowned and rifled through Maze's messages.

 

All three messages were from Lucifer.

 

“It's started, Mazikeen. Please come assist me.”

 

“I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I hoped the Detective's influence had extended to this horrid procedure. Please don't tell her, I don't want to worry her, and I have to give her space, I gave my word.”

 

“Please, Maze. It hurts. I can't tell fact from fiction and Dad, it hurts. Please Maze. I waited too long to tell you and bloody HELL it hurts Maze.”

 

Chloe frowned and wiped a stray tear. Worried, she pulled on her jacket, wrote a quick note to Maze, and went to Lux. The rain was falling, and so were her tears - and, God help her! - she was too. She just wanted Lucifer to be safe. She jumped out of the car as soon as she stopped. She tossed her keys to William, who sighed and went to park her car.

 

She ran inside, only briefly noticing the complete lack of a line. She stopped, startled, at the empty club. Dread filled her stomach and she hurried to the penthouse.

 

Upon reaching the penthouse she shivered. It was dead quiet in the large house, and that was almost  _ never _ a good sign. She realized she was crying, and quickly pushed her hair out of her face. At least everything wasn't covered in sheets, she reasoned with herself.

 

She found Lucifer writhing on his bedroom floor, tears falling and eyes puffy. He was sobbing, and doing nothing to hide it. She fell to his side and cradled him in her arms. He seemed to look right through her, and she shook him to get his attention.

 

It worked, and his eyes focused on her. His face contorted with genuine fear. “Go away, go away. You aren't real, you're one of His taunts. Please, Go away,” he sobbed. She felt a tear fall from her face. It splattered on his arm, and he looked up in awe, as of finally realizing she was real. The awe soured into fear, and she panicked, not knowing what was wrong.

 

“Chloe? How are you here, you can't be in Heaven. You can't be dead, you...you're...” He cried harder, and she shook him angrily.

 

“I'm not dead and neither are you, and we aren't in Heaven! What the  **_hell_ ** is wrong, Lucifer?” She said, gasping.

 

Realization dawned into his features, and even worse fear followed quickly. “Oh, bloody hell, that's worse! Chloe get out of here, please. I can't control it,  _ you have to leave! _ ”

 

She began to sob. “I can't leave you, you're hurt and you're scared and I can't leave you!” She quietly repeated the ending phrase as he looked through her again.

 

He flinched violently. “Oh, please Father,” he said, whimpering. He sobbed harder. “I didn't mean it, Father. I just wanted to see Sol. I'm sorry, I just wanted to see him. Please, Father, please!” He begged relentlessly, crying and sobbing and flinching over and over again. Chloe let go of him and stood, tears and snot streaming down her face.

 

She grabbed a half-empty glass and guzzled it, wincing when it burned as it went down. She frowned and went back to Lucifer. Her knees went weak at the realization that he was reliving something. Her heart broke and she collapsed next to him, sobbing in time with his breathing. She grabbed him into a hug and pressed herself against him in an attempt to bring him out of this horrible nightmare.

 

It didn't work, and she began to cry harder and harder. She fell asleep crying and clutching Lucifer.

 

When she woke up, she was unable to open her eyes. The tears had dried, leaving her eyelids painfully stuck together.

 

She was still gripping Lucifer, whose cries had faded into painful whimpers. Heat radiated off of him, and she pushed herself away to get cool. She wiped her eyes, attempting to open them.

 

It took a while, but finally she was able to open her eyes. When she did, she flew further away and froze.

 

Lying in front of her, sobbing, was a nightmare materialized. Crimson with what looked like raw flesh, tears streamed down the creature's throat.

 

Chloe stood quiet and frozen for what felt like days. She was terrified to attract the thing's attention. She was sure that this thing was, was…

 

This  _ thing _ was the Devil. This  _ thing _ was Lucifer. Which meant that God was real. Which meant that and Heaven - and Hell - was  **_real_ ** . Which meant that Lucifer was  _ fucking Lucifer _ and this was  _ her Lucifer  _ who was currently  _ in pain  _ and needed  _ her. _

 

She managed to move again, and she stood, jumping out of her skin when a terrified looking Maze grasped her shoulder with a heavy hand.

 

“What the,” she stopped short, avoiding the key H word. “What the  _ fuck, _ Maze how did you find me?” She asked. Maze stared at her for a moment before bursting into hysterical laughter.

 

“What's wrong with you, Decker?” She finally asked, wiping tears from her eyes after the laughing fit.

 

Chloe gave her a confused look.

 

“You see this,” Maze said, motioning towards the still whimpering Lucifer, red with angry burn scars criss crossing his flesh, “and  _ that's  _ your first question?”

 

“Well, what should I be asking them?” Chloe inquired.

 

“Oh, I don't know, maybe: Is Lucifer  _ really _ the Devil? Is Amenadiel an  _ actual _ angel? Is a  _ real _ demon  _ really _ teaching  **my** daughter how to throw knives?” Maze said, laughing heartily.

 

“Well,” she said, trailing off. “Wait! You're doing  _ what? _ ”

 

Maze laughed again. “See what I mean?”

 

Chloe shrugged, filing that information for another day.

 

“Damn, Decker,” Maze said, awed and with a look of wonder, “You really  _ are _ a Miracle.”

 

Chloe furrowed her eyebrows, and startled when Lucifer moaned, “It burns, oh Father, it  _ burns! _ ”

 

Maze crouched down and lifted Lucifer in a fluid motion, setting him down on the bed. She moved the blankets, flipped him into his stomach, and laid his head on a pillow.

 

“So, what is this all? What's going on with him? You don't seem too surprised.”

 

Maze sighed, rubbing Lucifer's back where the scars had been. “It happens every century. Lucifer is forced to relive his Fall,” she murmured quietly. “It lasts a month, which is fairly short considering the real thing lasted….eons. The first week is filled with little memories, blink-and-miss-it sights at the edge of his vision. The next week, it's this, the argument, then the Fall itself. The next two weeks, he snivels and cries like this.” She sighed. “His stubborn ass must've waiting almost half the month. I don't know how he did it,” she whispered, a soft tone to her voice, and Chloe realized a lot in that moment.

 

Maze, despite her rough edges, truly loved Lucifer. She had seen it in the way Maze stroked his back, in the way Maze has always had his back, and in everything the demon had done for him. She seen it in the way the demon now teared up.

 

“He doesn't tell me what happened after the Fall. I think he drug himself through Hell, like this. A mess.”

 

Chloe didn't reply, she just watched as Maze poured her love into the touches she gave Lucifer. Maze looked up, vulnerable. She grabbed Chloe's hand and put it on his back. Lucifer trembled, and Chloe, scared of hurting him, made a raw noise and pulled her hand away.

 

“No, he liked it. Do it again, Chloe,” Maze whispered, curious. Chloe did it again, and Lucifer purred.

 

Maze smiled. “Only about a week and a half left, Decker.”

 

The next morning, Chloe called in for the next two weeks. She couldn’t work knowing Lucifer was in pain, and with her here to care for Lucifer, Maze had gone to complete another hunt.

 

So, here she was, with four days left, drinking some of Lucifer’s top shelf whiskey straight out of the bottle while watching as he cried.

 

To put it simply, she felt absolutely useless. She’d found that humming helped, but when her vocal chords had started protesting, she’d tried playing him piano. That had only made it worse, so she quit.

 

Light helped too, for a moment of clarity, she bet herself that the more light, the less pain for Lucifer. She picked up her phone and called Ella.

 

“Hey, Ella. Could I ask a favor of you?” Chloe greeted as soon as the call went through.

 

Ella chuckled on the other side of the phone. “Alway, Chloe!”

 

Chloe grinned, happy to have such a reliable friend. “I need five large LED lights. Could you bring them to Lucifer’s penthouse, and I’ll give you the money when you get here?”

 

Ella, always the helpful person, agreed. An hour later, the elevator dinged and opened, revealing Ella, Patrick, and another bartender she’d never met. The men held two boxes apiece, and Ella happily carried one. Chloe thanked and sent 

Lucifer’s workers away, and smiled at Ella.

 

She dug into her wallet and handed Ella two hundreds. “Does that cover it?”

 

Ella grimaced. “More than enough. So, what did you need these for?”

 

Chloe shrugged. “Long story.”

 

“Hey, you don’t look very sick. What happened to the flu?” Ella suddenly asked, grinning mischievously. Chloe sighed, having been caught dead in the lie.

 

“I’m not really sick. It’s... Lucifer, actually, I’m just taking care of him,” Chloe explained. She inferred sick described him well enough now.

 

Ella frowned in sympathy. “Aw, poor guy. Where is he, I’ll give him a hug to make him feel better.”

 

Chloe shook her head a little too quickly, hurting her neck in the process. “Resting. It’s probably not a good idea to bother him right now,” she said quickly, and as soon as she finished, Lucifer let out a particularly loud sob. Chloe panicked as Ella turned on her heel, worried, and went around Chloe to Lucifer’s room.

 

She froze, wondering what she’d have to tell Ella, how to explain. In the end, she didn’t have to tell or explain anything. From the room came a loud thump, and she found Ella passed out cold on the ground.

 

“Great, another person to take care of.” Chloe mumbled to herself

  
  


She lifted Ella with little trouble, put her in the spare room, and returned to Lucifer to set all the lights up.

 

She’d been right about the less pain thing. The sobs and whimpers had died off completely when Chloe called Dan the next day to bring her some energy drinks - she’d need them to face Ella when the lab technician woke up.

 

He was kind and wanted to stay, but Chloe had successfully averted that crisis, having him leave. She cracked one open, poured it into a cup, and added a few shots of whiskey.

 

She was drinking it like lemonade on a summer day when Ella wandered sleepily into the main room.

 

“Chloe,” she said, rubbing her eyes. Her voice was rough from sleepiness and disuse. “Lucifer is Satan.”

 

Chloe flinched. “About that,” she began, but Ella held out a hand.

 

“The Bible sure as  _ Hell _ got him wrong.” Ella grinned and Chloe groaned, ignoring the guilt at her reaction versus Ella’s. Chloe hadn’t expected that, really she’d expected a curse or something, not a pun. She grinned and thanked - well, she thanked God - that Ella was taking it well. Better than she had, she thought as that guilt tried to take her.

 

Together, they went to go check on Lucifer, and to both of their surprise, his skin was back to that they knew. Ella shoved Chloe into the bed with a promise to take care of anything should the need arise, and Chloe snuggled into Lucifer’s side.

 

She woke sometime later - how long, she wasn't sure; her brain was a little foggy - to Dan and Ella yelling at each other, and opened her eyes. Trixie was laying in between her and Lucifer, a large grin on her face.

 

She got up, pulling herself off the bed with some effort, and made her way to where the ruckus was coming from. Dan caught her in his gaze and looked her over briefly before frowning.

 

“Really Chloe? You ignore me for  _ three _ days, and I come here to find you lying in the bed with Lucifer? Tell me, was he at least  _ the best night of your life _ ?” He spat, imitating Lucifer’s accent horribly.

 

Chloe was taken aback. “What? You just seen me earlier today, you brought me those Monsters. And I’m not sleeping with him, so you can shut the fuck up,” Chloe bit back.

 

Dan looked shocked. “It’s been three days since I brought you those, Chloe.”

 

Chloe sighed and turned to face Ella. “How long have I been asleep?”

 

Ella looked away guiltily. “Uhh, around seventy-nine hours, I think?”

 

Chloe sighed. “Lucifer hasn’t woken up yet, has he?” She asked, resignedly.

 

Dan cut in with a, “Wait, how long has  _ he  _ been asleep?” Worry consumed his tone, however much he acted like he didn’t like the guy. He still considered him a friend, albeit a rather odd, eccentric one.

 

Either Chloe or Ella answered, and Dan ran to where Lucifer and Trixie were laying on the bed. He shook Lucifer, despite the protests of both women. None of them expected Lucifer to come up fighting, but he threw his fist at Dan and scrambled to the closet.

 

They sat in silence as Lucifer sobbed in the closet, hiccuping every now and then. They listened as the sobs died off, and when he stepped out of the closet, Lucifer’s face was red and puffy. He wore a guarded expression when he saw the humans watching him with gentle looks. He cracked a fake smile and laughed.

 

“Hello, everyone. Was there an orgy I missed or something?” Chloe didn’t answer, she just bolted towards him and hugged him, crying into his chest and murmuring apologies over and over again. When she quit crying, Lucifer pried her off of him and looked around the room, scared.

 

“What do you all know?” He asked gingerly, looking at Chloe, Ella, then Dan, carefully and cautiously.

 

“Everything. Reliving the Fall, the face, everything,” Chloe said, wiping tears from her eyes.

 

Dan and Ella shares a confused glance before Ella grinned. “All I'll say is they sure as  _ Hell _ got you wrong,” she said, winking and letting out a little laugh.

 

Dan shrugged. “I just got here, man. All I know is that you have one damn good punch, like holy shit man, it hurts.”

 

Lucifer looked away, guilty. “Yes, of course. My apologies, Detective Douche, I wasn't in my right mind. Now, if everyone has their sanity in tact, I've been far too long without a shower. I suppose I'll meet you at the precinct? Now, if you'll excuse me,” Lucifer said, stepping around Chloe. She grabbed him arm and pulled him back.

 

“You aren't going to work, Lucifer. You need to rest, and you're gonna stay out for at least two more days if I have any say so.”

 

Lucifer frowned and rolled his eyes. “I do this routine every century, love. I'll be fine, nothing has ever come in the way of our work. Besides, it's better for me to stay just. If not, I end up stewing alone in my thoughts, and that's never good.”

 

Dan interjected. “What the hell is going on? I just came to check up on Chloe, and now you've been asleep for God knows how long, and you were sobbing in the closet, and I've never seen you cry, and I'm just  _ so _ baffled,” he exclaimed.

 

Lucifer whipped his head to face Dan, who gulped at the intensity in the Devil's glare. “Do  _ not _ bring my father into this. After what I've just gone through, I'd much rather never hear his name again. Give me at least a well, bloody  _ hell!” _

 

Dan frowned. “What'd you just go through? I literally have NO idea what is going on,” he yelled.

 

Lucifer turned away and sighed. “My Fall, if you must know.”

 

“Come on, man. I've never seen you cry before. Drop the metaphor for once, please? I'm worried about you,” Dan said softly.

 

Lucifer bristled. “It's no metaphor, Daniel, I assure you.”

 

Dan frowned again. “Well, if it isn't a metaphor, what happened during your Fall then?”

 

Chloe slapped Dan's arm and shook her head. “Lucifer, You don't have to-”

 

“Well, it began in Heaven, of course~”

 

“It was before humans had even been thought of, back when us archangels were still children. The other angels where practically infants, and I'd started a new project.” Lucifer turned to face the group, a fond grin on his face.

 

“I'd started making constellations, and I was working on one when I made a star that didn't quite fit. I put it in a different galaxy and named it Sol.”

 

“Sol was very close to becoming sentient - yes, yes, your Sun is very much alive. Anyway, Father saw that I had created something close to angels, and he had an idea. He began working on little creatures he called humans. He made the solar system, which, by the way, is named after Sol, and placed the creatures in Earth.”

 

He frowned, a faraway look in his eyes.

 

“He wanted me to give them an upgraded version of Sol's intelligence, but I refused. Sol was the only truly living thing I ever made, and I certainly wasn't going to defile him by giving such filth the same programming, so to speak. No offense, you lot have evolved into tolerable specimens,” he said, at the groups frowns.

 

“For refusing my Father's order, I was chained to the end of the Silver City, and tossed over the side. I dangled above humanity, which he'd given his own form of Sol's intelligence, and was forced to watch Adam, Eve, Cain, Abel, and the rest of the pre-flood group. During the flood, I was drug up and told to repent, to obey.” Lucifer grunted, eyes squinted in anger.

 

“I refused, and the arse beat me bloody and senseless, then tossed me down to a new place he'd created - Hell.”

 

“The Fall, of course was the worst part. Eons of falling, feeling my skin burn and scar, then burn again, over and over and over again, repeatedly” Lucifer said, eyes tearing up. He turned away and faced the wall.

 

“The landing sucked, too. I hit the ground so hard it created a crater, and I lit the landscape with my still burning body. It knocked the breath out of me and hurt so bad I sat there and sobbed for millennia. Finally, I mustered enough strength to walk, and created two demons : Mazikeen, my personal servant, and Lilith, a demon to be my general. I created a larger horde of demons later and put them under Lilith. She calls them the Lilim, but I am their true master.”

 

Chloe and Elle were now weeping, and Dan was trying to keep it in.

 

“It wasn't long before deceased humans arrived in Hell. They sobbed and cursed my name when they seen me. It didn't take too much to realize my father had casted me as a villain. The Devil became known as an evil being. After centuries, I escaped, but was continually brought back to Hell. This time, I refused,” Lucifer said, turning back to face the humans, who were all crying.

 

“I am  _ so _ sorry, Lucifer. I shouldn't have asked you about it,” Dan said, sniffing.

 

“You believe me?” Lucifer asked, shocked.

 

Dan shrugged. “Between you, Maze, and Amenadiel, I've seen some pretty weird things. I'm not saying you are Satan, but I can't say you aren't.”

 

“I can,” Ella blurted, making Lucifer's eyes bulge out of his head.

 

”So you  _ have _ seen? Bloody - how are,you two still sane?” He cried, and Dan frowned.

 

“I froze and stared at you for like, four hours,” Chloe said guiltily.

 

“I fainted,” Ella bragged proudly, grinning.

 

Dan held out his hand. “Wait, wait. I'm confused. Seen  _ what? _ ”

 

Trixie butted in, supplying,”His other face, probably. Maze's is pretty cool, and if she has one, I guess he does too! Right?”

 

Lucifer's shoulders and jaw dropped limply, obviously in shock. “What the fuck, Maze,” he said in a blank monotone, staring incredulously at the child.. “Wait what? Cool?” He yelled, eyes wide.

 

Trixie nodded, and Lucifer sat down on the bed, staring at her in poorly hidden awe. “What is the world coming to, where children stare into the face of the first demon and call her  _ cool? _ ” He mused.

 

Trixie grinned and asked if he'd show her. He looked around nervously, gaze lingering on Dan. The male detective grinned and nodded encouragingly.

 

Lucifer let his glamour drop, and Dan started crying. “I'm so sorry,” Dansaid.

 

It took Lucifer a moment to realize Dan was crying for  _ him. _ Something he'd never felt before gripped his heart like ice, and he leaned into the group's embrace and sobbed, enclosed by people who knew and still loved him.

 

“Maybe life wasn't so bad after all,” he mused quietly.


End file.
